Health disparities in cancer incidence and death among underrepresented minority (URM) groups are well recognized in the United States. Health disparities can result from poor health care, low health literacy, lack of training of health professionals in combating these disparities. It is imperative that URM professionals can better understand the needs of their groups. Given the substantial need to study diseases and conditions that disproportionately affect these groups, more efforts are needed to increase the representation of students from diverse backgrounds to biomedical research and encouraging them to consider careers in research and related fields. To reduce the disparities in cancer, this proposal will focus on promoting diversity in students and early state investigators by providing 1) educational enrichment, 2) research training, and 3) responsible mentoring/networking and professional development. We hypothesize the building partnerships between a predominantly undergraduate institution with large URM students and an established research and graduate intensive institution will accelerate the research and educational environment and attracts underserved professionals into biomedical and health care professions. Such initiatives help to develop conceptual and methodological strategies to promote students/junior investigators from underrepresented groups in cancer research. This cancer research and education program (CREP) will be conducted by the partnership of Langston University (LU) and UNT Health Science Center (UNTHSC). CREP offers strategic plans to provide educational enrichment, research training and mentorship CREP scholars recruited from the pool of undergraduate students and junior faculty in LU. Specific Aim 1. Educational Enrichment Program (EEP): To enhance CREP Scholar?s preparedness for a biomedical research career in cancer through EEP. CREP Scholars will participate in specialized courses - ?Topics in Biomedical Sciences?, ?Fluorescence and Nanotechnology?, and ?Scientific Communications? tailored to fit for their need. Specific Aim 2. Academic and Career Mentoring (ACM): To provide extensive training and mentoring to CREP Scholars and to ensure their interest for seamless transition into graduate programs or advanced career in biomedical sciences focusing on cancer area for research Specific Aim 3. Summer Research Program (SRP): To train the scholars with evidence-based hands on research experience along with culturally responsive mentorship training. CREP scholars will participate in summer research in the laboratories of assigned mentors to gain hands on experience during summer. These aims will be accomplished by (1) Recruitment, (2) Research Training and Education, (3) Training Scholars to improve their skills to succeed, (4) Evaluation and (5) Tracking. This program will initiate and enhance the enthusiasm and build a strong URM workforce in cancer education and training.